pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire type
The -type (ほのおタイプ Honō taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. It is notable for being one of the three Starter types, forming a perfectly triangular relationship with Grass and Water. Fire-type moves are based on attacks of fire itself, and most of them can leave the status Burn. Fire types are also immune to being Burned, regardless of the type of move used that would have inflicted a Burn. Fire Pokémon have notably fewer species compared to the other Starter types, due to a lack of natural phenomena that can be described as fire - the Slugma line, Numel line, Magmar line, Torkoal, and Volcanion are the closest representation. Some Fire-type species are based on land animals known for their predatory instincts, such as Pyroar, Arcanine and Heatmor. The Vulpix and Fennekin lines are both based on Japanese folklore linking species of fox with fire, while curiously, most generations of Fire-type starter, as well as the Ponyta, Houndour and Pansear lines, are all based on animals from the Chinese zodiac. However, there are a few Fire-type Pokémon that are based on inanimate objects, such as Rotom's Heat form and the Litwick line. Famous Fire-type Pokémon Trainers include Blaine, the seventh Kanto Gym Leader; Flannery, the fourth Hoenn Gym Leader; Flint, the third member of the Sinnoh Pokémon League; Chili, one of the first three Gym Leaders of Striaton City in Unova; Malva, a member of the Kalos Pokémon League; Kiawe, an Akala Island Trial Captain in Alola; and Kabu, the third Gym Leader in Galar. Fire-type moves *There are 31 Fire-type moves. **In Generation I, 5 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 6 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 11 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 1 move was introduced. **In Generation VII, 6 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Special moves stand out. **9 moves are of the type. **19 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Beautiful moves stand out. **18 moves are of the type. **6 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. **There are no moves of the type. List of Fire-type moves Effectiveness of Fire-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Fire type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Fire-type-Pokémon Trainers Fire-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Fire-type-Pokémon Trial Captains Fire-type-Pokémon Elite Four members Fire type records * Primal Groudon is the tallest and heaviest Fire type. * Litwick and Scorbunny are the smallest Fire types. * Sizzlipede is the lightest Fire type. * Chimchar and Cyndaquil evolve at the lowest level (14) * Larvesta evolves at the highest level (59) * Entei has the most HP of all Fire-types (115) * Vulpix has the least HP of all Fire-types (38) * Primal Groudon has the most Attack & Defense of all Fire-types (180 & 160) * Litwick has the least Attack of all Fire-types (30) * Houndour has the least Defense of all Fire-types (30) * Mega Charizard Y has the most Sp. Atk of all Fire-types (159) * Darumaka has the least Sp. Atk of all Fire-types (15) * Ho-Oh has the most Sp. Def of all Fire-types (154) * Slugma and Salandit have the least Sp. Def of all Fire-types (40) * Galarian Darmanitan (Zen Mode) has the most Speed of all Fire-types (135) * Slugma, Torkoal and Litwick all tie for lowest Speed of all Fire-types (20) * Primal Groudon has the highest base stat total of all Fire-types (770) * Slugma has the lowest base stat total of all Fire-types (250) Fire-type Pokémon There are 65 Fire-type Pokémon. (7.98% of all Pokémon) Pure Fire-type Pokémon There are 30 pure Fire-type Pokémon. (46.88% of the Fire-type Pokémon) Primary Fire-type Pokémon There are 24 primary Fire-type Pokémon. (35.94% of Fire-type Pokémon) Secondary Fire-type Pokémon There are 11 secondary Fire-type Pokémon. (17.19% of the Fire-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Fire-type alternate forms The following alternate forms of some Pokémon are also of the Fire-type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because it's easy to burn an insect, and it's difficult for it to survive. *They're strong against the type because fire consumes plants easily, and even though the fire is extinguished, the plants are damaged heavily. *They're strong against the type because fire melts ice. *They're strong against the type because metal conducts heat, and fire is used to melt down metals. *They're weak against the type because if sand, dirt, or mud is thrown over a fire, the fire dies out. *They're weak against the type because fire is easily extinguished if rocks are thrown over, and because rocks can withstand extreme heat from the fire. *They're weak against the type because water extinguishes it. *They resist the type because traditionally, fairies live in forests, and fire destroys the forests. Fire, along with steel, is also considered manmade, which is anathema to fairies. Interestingly, the type isn't weak to them. *The type resists them because, in ancient legends, dragons weren't affected by nature's principal forces (plants, water, fire and electricity). In addition, most dragons in legends breathe fire. *They resist themselves because trying to fight a fire with fire would increase the flame. Trivia * All of the final evolutions of the Fire-type starters seem to resemble or closely resemble a zodiac animal. ** Charizard represents the Year of the Dragon. ** Typhlosion represents the Year of the Rat. ** Blaziken represents the Year of the Chicken/Rooster. ** Infernape represents the Year of the Monkey/Ape. ** Emboar represents the Year of the Pig/Boar. ** Delphox represents the Year of the Dog/Fox. ** Incineroar represents the Year of the Tiger. ** Cinderace represents the Year of the Rabbit. * Fire-type is the last type to receive a -type Pokémon with Volcanion in Generation VI. * In Generation III, all Fire-type moves were Beautiful. ** It shares this trait with the -type. * The Fire-type can do the most damage multiplying attack damage if: ** The opponent has a 4x weakness to Fire-type moves. ** The opponent has the Fluffy ability. ** The weather is harsh sunlight. ** Your Fire-type Pokémon has the Flash Fire or Blaze ability. ** The opponent is affected by Forest's Curse. *** If all of these requirements are met, any special Fire-type attack has a 36x power multiplier. * The Fire-type can also do the least non-zero damage multiplying attack damage if: ** The weather is rain. ** The opponent has a 4x resistance against Fire-type moves. ** The move Water Sport is in play. ** The opponent has the Thick Fat or Heatproof ability. *** If all of these requirements are met, any Fire-type attack has a 0.02065x power multiplier. Notes es:Tipo fuego uk:Вогненний тип Category:Pokémon Types Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Fire-type moves